Someone to Lean on
by x-MaryLynn-x
Summary: Updated chapter 18 up. Sam is like any other 16 year old, except she's pretty much been living on her own since she was 12. Her parents seperated and she was almost forgotten. When it seems like her life just can't get any worse she meets someone who coul
1. Default Chapter

_A/N: I've had the idea for this in my head for awhile now, and anyways I decided I would give it a try. Please Review and let me know what you think._

**Chapter 1**

Sam looked at the clock, it was 7:50, she decided that she would try and go to school today. She walked out of her bedroom and went out to the living room. Her mother had left for work a few hours eariler and wouldn't be home until later that evening. She put on some music and just sat down and listened to it. Around 8:15 she started to get ready. School started around 8:50 and she only lived about 5 minutes away. This was her second year of high school.

Sam actually liked going to school, it was better then spending even more time home alone. At least at school she got to hang out with her friends and have fun. If one of her friends weren't coming over or they didn't have plans she would be home alone. Her mother worked unreasonable hours. She was part owner of a Bakery. She did more work then the whole staff put together. She would go in anywhere from 2-5 Am and work until 4-6 Pm. She get home and shortly after go to sleep. It had been this way since shorlty after Sam's parent slipt up for good, and her father decided he didn't want to be pasrt of her life anymore. It wasn't that she minded, it had deeply hurt her that he would choose to be with another wonem, then see his own dauhter but she had learner to live with it.

Since her parent split up 4 years ago Sam pretty well had to learn to take care of herself. Her mom became the total opposite of what she use to be, and this was the time where she really needed her mother. Sure Sam had alot of really great friends but she never really felt loved, except for her aunt and grandmother. That wasn't exactly the kind of love she wanted though, she wanted the love of bother her parents. She would never let it show to anyone how she really felt, noone knew just how badly she was hurting inside, not even her closest friends knew the half of it.

The people who knew that she pretty well lived on her own thought it was so cool, but really Sam knew how much she hated it. She now hardly had any kind of a realtionship with her mother. They got in fight all the time over the littelest things. Sam would argue with her and it was almost what she wanted, she just wanted to be able to yell at her mom in hoped that she would relize just how much she had hurt her, but her mother never caught on. She would either change the subject or when the fights were really bad tell het to move out. If Sam had a good place to go she would move out, but right now she had no place to go, so she just put up with it.

" I see someone decided to come to school" She turned around and saw Michelle, one of her best friends, standing behind her.

"Yeah I figured I couldn't afford to miss anymore time" she said while she continued to look for her English book in her locker.

"I wouldn't think so. Why haven't you been here the last two days anyways" she asked relizing it had been a couple days since she talked to her firend

" I've been having bad migrains and bad pains in my stomache, I could barely move the past two days. My stomache is still killing me but I'll manage"

" Oh well I hope you feel better, anyways I better get going I wouldn't want to be late for Engligh" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. she had the meanest enlish teacher, one second late for class you get a detention. On the other hand Sam was lucky she had the best English teacher.

"Thanks, see ya next period."

Five minutes after the bell rang she finally found her English book.

"I really need to clean my locker" she mumbled to herself as she turned around. As she was turning around she haden't noticed that someone was walking by and she ran right into them.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attent-" she stopped talking when she looked up and saw the person she had ran into. He had the most amazing blue eyes. The rest of him looked pretty amazing to her too.

" It's no problem really. By the way I'm Jason Morgan" he said while extending his hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Samantha McCall, everyone calls me Sam" she said shaking his hand

"Well I probably should be getting to class, see you later Sam"

"Bye" She saw that he was going the way that she should be, she didn't want to seem like she was following him so she took the long way to class, she was already late what would be a few more minutes.

She made it into to class just in time to hear introduce the new student in class, Jason Moragn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sound on me closing the door got Mr. Cox's attention.

"Well Sam I see you've decided to come back to class. Where have you been, were you out helping people in third world contries?" he said with ahint of sarcasm in his voice

" Yeah how did you guess I wanted to keep it secret" Sam said but what she was focusing on was that Jason was sitting in the seat in front of hers.

" I have my ways, now go sit down and try not to bother Jason too much" he said while turning towards his desk

"I'll try not to" I said making my way to my assigned us a writing piece and then he left, he tends to only actually be in the classroom for about half the class, which maybe why we don't do awhole lot of work.

As soon as he left Jason turned around.

" I guess i'll be seeing alot more of you then I thought" he said with a sexy smirk

" Well if you faced the front like your supose to then you wouldn't really see all the much of me, I would be the one looking at the back of you'r head for 85 minutes "

" I like the view I get when I sit facing the way alot better then the chalk board "

" Should I take that as a compliment, because you know I've always wanted to be compared to a chalk board." she said smiling then Mr. Cox walked back in and Jason turned around.

Sam was walking down the hall with Rachel when she saw Jason walking towards her.

"Hi Jason, this is my friend Rachel. Rachel this is Jason he's new. "

"Hi" Jason said while barely looking away from Sam long enough to see who he was even saying Hi to.

" Hi" Rachel said and she could clearly see that he was in no way interested in talking to her. "Well I better get going , mom wants me home right after school see ya later"

"See ya" Sam said while continuing to walk towards her lcoker

"So how did you like you'r first day here" she asked but not bothering to turn towards him.

" I thought for sure I would hate it but turns out I was wrong"

"So where did you live before you moved here" she asked ignoring his comment which she knew was about her.

" I've always lived in Port Charles, I use to go to a boarding school, but my parents finally decided to take me out of there. So that leaves me here with you know" he said with his sexy smirk

" Well arn't I the lucky one" she said while thinking about just how sexy that smirk of his was.

" I don't know about that" he said

" Well Romeo I have to go, see ya tomorrow" she said walking towards the doors.

" Bye"

After the third ring Sam knew her mother wasn't going to anser the phone. They had another fight and once again she had told Sam to move in with her father, her mom knew how mad that made her. One of these days she was goingt o leave but definitly wasn't going to live with her dad.

"Hello"

"Hey Sam"

" Oh hey Rach, whats going on" she said making her way back to her bedroom before her mom started yelling at her again.

" just after having another fight with mom, so nothing new. What about you?"

"Oh nothing really, just thought I'd call and see whats going on between you and Jason"

"What are you serious. I just met the guy today. There's nothing going on between us. "

"come on, you had to have noticed the way he was looking at you, and by the way you were looking back you seemed pretty interested" she said waiting for Sam to admit something

" I was the first person he met this morning, thats probably the only reason he even looked at me twice, and what can I say I do have eyes so there for know he's hot, but there nothing going on, alright" she said getting alittle annoyed

" yeah alright, hey mom wants the phone, talk to ya tomorrow."

After getting of the phone she couldn't help think about Jason. She had completely forgotten about him because of her fight with her mom.

She was so glad to see first period over, that meant she had English now. Ever since her conversation with Rachel last night she haden't been able to stop thinking about Jason and know that she had class with him she was getting this wierd feeling in her stomache. "Oh get a grip Sam" she said to herself as she walked into the classroom.

"Alright everyone, time for another project" Mr. Cox said as he was getting out his sheet with the names of the people he chose to be partners.

One thing Sam liked about this class was that whenever they had to do projects that involved she was always able to get to work alone since there was 31 students, which was the way she liked it.

"Sam you'll be working with Jason" he said then continued to name of the other pairs.

She had totally forgotten that with Jason in the class now she wouldn't get to work alone. In a way she was glad that she would get to spend some more time with Jason but in a way she was nervous about it.

"Ok this isn't a big project, so you'll have three days to complete it. All you and you'r partner have to do is choose a subect and either write a persuasive or argumentative essay on the suject. It's to be three pages. Any questions?

" Well look at that, so who's place yours or mine?" he asked, looking pretty happy about this

"Deffinitly yours" she said knowing there was no way she was going to attempt to take hime over to her place. That would just give her mom something to yell at her about or embarrass her with.

"Alright, meet you at your locker a the end of the day"

_A/N: I hope you all are liking this fic. Please Review and give me your thoughts on it. Thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

Sam looked at the clock, it was 7:50, she decided that she would try and go to school today. She walked out of her bedroom and went out to the living room. Her mother had left for work a few hours eariler and wouldn't be home until later that evening. She put on some music and just sat down and listened to it. Around 8:15 she started to get ready. School started around 8:50 and she only lived about 5 minutes away. This was her second year of high school.

Sam actually liked going to school, it was better then spending even more time home alone. At least at school she got to hang out with her friends and have fun. If one of her friends weren't coming over or they didn't have plans she would be home alone. Her mother worked unreasonable hours. She was part owner of a Bakery. She did more work then the whole staff put together. She would go in anywhere from 2-5 Am and work until 4-6 Pm. She get home and shortly after go to sleep. It had been this way since shorlty after Sam's parent slipt up for good, and her father decided he didn't want to be pasrt of her life anymore. It wasn't that she minded, it had deeply hurt her that he would choose to be with another wonem, then see his own dauhter but she had learner to live with it.

Since her parent split up 4 years ago Sam pretty well had to learn to take care of herself. Her mom became the total opposite of what she use to be, and this was the time where she really needed her mother. Sure Sam had alot of really great friends but she never really felt loved, except for her aunt and grandmother. That wasn't exactly the kind of love she wanted though, she wanted the love of bother her parents. She would never let it show to anyone how she really felt, noone knew just how badly she was hurting inside, not even her closest friends knew the half of it.

The people who knew that she pretty well lived on her own thought it was so cool, but really Sam knew how much she hated it. She now hardly had any kind of a realtionship with her mother. They got in fight all the time over the littelest things. Sam would argue with her and it was almost what she wanted, she just wanted to be able to yell at her mom in hoped that she would relize just how much she had hurt her, but her mother never caught on. She would either change the subject or when the fights were really bad tell het to move out. If Sam had a good place to go she would move out, but right now she had no place to go, so she just put up with it.

" I see someone decided to come to school" She turned around and saw Michelle, one of her best friends, standing behind her.

"Yeah I figured I couldn't afford to miss anymore time" she said while she continued to look for her English book in her locker.

"I wouldn't think so. Why haven't you been here the last two days anyways" she asked relizing it had been a couple days since she talked to her firend

" I've been having bad migrains and bad pains in my stomache, I could barely move the past two days. My stomache is still killing me but I'll manage"

" Oh well I hope you feel better, anyways I better get going I wouldn't want to be late for Engligh" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. she had the meanest enlish teacher, one second late for class you get a detention. On the other hand Sam was lucky she had the best English teacher.

"Thanks, see ya next period."

Five minutes after the bell rang she finally found her English book.

"I really need to clean my locker" she mumbled to herself as she turned around. As she was turning around she haden't noticed that someone was walking by and she ran right into them.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attent-" she stopped talking when she looked up and saw the person she had ran into. He had the most amazing blue eyes. The rest of him looked pretty amazing to her too.

" It's no problem really. By the way I'm Jason Morgan" he said while extending his hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Samantha McCall, everyone calls me Sam" she said shaking his hand

"Well I probably should be getting to class, see you later Sam"

"Bye" She saw that he was going the way that she should be, she didn't want to seem like she was following him so she took the long way to class, she was already late what would be a few more minutes.

She made it into to class just in time to hear introduce the new student in class, Jason Moragn.

**Chapter 2**

The sound on me closing the door got Mr. Cox's attention.

"Well Sam I see you've decided to come back to class. Where have you been, were you out helping people in third world contries?" he said with ahint of sarcasm in his voice

" Yeah how did you guess I wanted to keep it secret" Sam said but what she was focusing on was that Jason was sitting in the seat in front of hers.

" I have my ways, now go sit down and try not to bother Jason too much" he said while turning towards his desk

"I'll try not to" I said making my way to my assigned us a writing piece and then he left, he tends to only actually be in the classroom for about half the class, which maybe why we don't do awhole lot of work.

As soon as he left Jason turned around.

" I guess i'll be seeing alot more of you then I thought" he said with a sexy smirk

" Well if you faced the front like your supose to then you wouldn't really see all the much of me, I would be the one looking at the back of you'r head for 85 minutes "

" I like the view I get when I sit facing the way alot better then the chalk board "

" Should I take that as a compliment, because you know I've always wanted to be compared to a chalk board." she said smiling then Mr. Cox walked back in and Jason turned around.

Sam was walking down the hall with Rachel when she saw Jason walking towards her.

"Hi Jason, this is my friend Rachel. Rachel this is Jason he's new. "

"Hi" Jason said while barely looking away from Sam long enough to see who he was even saying Hi to.

" Hi" Rachel said and she could clearly see that he was in no way interested in talking to her. "Well I better get going , mom wants me home right after school see ya later"

"See ya" Sam said while continuing to walk towards her lcoker

"So how did you like you'r first day here" she asked but not bothering to turn towards him.

" I thought for sure I would hate it but turns out I was wrong"

"So where did you live before you moved here" she asked ignoring his comment which she knew was about her.

" I've always lived in Port Charles, I use to go to a boarding school, but my parents finally decided to take me out of there. So that leaves me here with you know" he said with his sexy smirk

" Well arn't I the lucky one" she said while thinking about just how sexy that smirk of his was.

" I don't know about that" he said

" Well Romeo I have to go, see ya tomorrow" she said walking towards the doors.

" Bye"

After the third ring Sam knew her mother wasn't going to anser the phone. They had another fight and once again she had told Sam to move in with her father, her mom knew how mad that made her. One of these days she was goingt o leave but definitly wasn't going to live with her dad.

"Hello"

"Hey Sam"

" Oh hey Rach, whats going on" she said making her way back to her bedroom before her mom started yelling at her again.

" just after having another fight with mom, so nothing new. What about you?"

"Oh nothing really, just thought I'd call and see whats going on between you and Jason"

"What are you serious. I just met the guy today. There's nothing going on between us. "

"come on, you had to have noticed the way he was looking at you, and by the way you were looking back you seemed pretty interested" she said waiting for Sam to admit something

" I was the first person he met this morning, thats probably the only reason he even looked at me twice, and what can I say I do have eyes so there for know he's hot, but there nothing going on, alright" she said getting alittle annoyed

" yeah alright, hey mom wants the phone, talk to ya tomorrow."

After getting of the phone she couldn't help think about Jason. She had completely forgotten about him because of her fight with her mom.

She was so glad to see first period over, that meant she had English now. Ever since her conversation with Rachel last night she haden't been able to stop thinking about Jason and know that she had class with him she was getting this wierd feeling in her stomache. "Oh get a grip Sam" she said to herself as she walked into the classroom.

"Alright everyone, time for another project" Mr. Cox said as he was getting out his sheet with the names of the people he chose to be partners.

One thing Sam liked about this class was that whenever they had to do projects that involved she was always able to get to work alone since there was 31 students, which was the way she liked it.

"Sam you'll be working with Jason" he said then continued to name of the other pairs.

She had totally forgotten that with Jason in the class now she wouldn't get to work alone. In a way she was glad that she would get to spend some more time with Jason but in a way she was nervous about it.

"Ok this isn't a big project, so you'll have three days to complete it. All you and you'r partner have to do is choose a subect and either write a persuasive or argumentative essay on the suject. It's to be three pages. Any questions?

" Well look at that, so who's place yours or mine?" he asked, looking pretty happy about this

"Deffinitly yours" she said knowing there was no way she was going to attempt to take hime over to her place. That would just give her mom something to yell at her about or embarrass her with.

"Alright, meet you at your locker a the end of the day"

**Chapter 3**

The bell to end the day had just gone off and Sam was walking with Alyssa. She had agreed to go to the office with her so she could talk to the principal. On the way to the office Sam passed her English classroom.

"Oh shit, Im sorry Aly Ive got to go" Sam said while turning around to get to her locker. she couldn't believe that she had forgotten about Jason.

When she turned the corner she could see Jason standing there. "How the hell did I magane to forget about this" she said to herself as she walked up to him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I was talking with a friend."

"Thats alright, I'm in no big rush."

"Ok well Ive got everything, so lets get going"

Sam followed Jason outside to the stident parkinglot. She saw him heading towards a motorcycle.

"You've got to be kidding me , there is no way in hell I'm getting on that thing."

"You'r not serious, you'r scared of motorcycles?" he asked her thinking this was quite amusing

"I never said was scared of them, I just said there was no way in hell I was getting on it."

"Oh come on, it's not that far to get to my place." He could see that there was no way she was eevn considering getting on it. "Just hold on tight and you'll be fine, I promise nothing bad will happen" he said in a more serious tone, handing her a helmet.

"Fine" she said taking the helmet. Lately Sam haden't been one for promissed everytime would get made to her it would soon end up beeing broken, but this time when Jason said it she really believed him.

"Well someone failed to metioned that they were rich." sam said as he pulled up towards to a mansion.

"Someone failed to ask" he answered

"Do you seriously think I would have asked you if you were rich" she saw the look he was giving her "I may be alittle outspken but I'm not that rude" she said passing him the helmet

"Yeah I guess not, Come on it's this way" he said going around back towards a smaller building.

" So are you from a big Family?" she said taking in the surroundings. she had been by here before but never really payed attention to the place.

" Well there my mom and dad, grandfather and grandmother. My sister Emily and my brother A.J,and my cousin Ned. Then theres the staff but thats all the family.

"Wow, thats a big family"

"How many in yours?"

"Theres just me , and well my mom" she said hoping he wouldn't ask any questions

" Oh " was all he said, he could tell by the look on her face that she didn't want to talk about it so he left it alone, she would tell him when she was ready.

" Well here you go, this is where I live" he said after he opened the door

"you don't live in the main house with you'r family" she asked

" No I don't. We don't get along the greatest. I'm close with my sister and my Grandmother but not the rest of the family. So after I moved back home I moved out here."

"Do you like it here" she asked while looking around. It was nice, not to big but definitly enough room for him and he would have all the privacy he needed.

"Yeah I so. I get alot of privacy which I like, I don't like to be bothered."

" Yeah I wish I had that. Anyways guess we better get working on that project right?"

" Yeah it won't take long, we could have it finished tonight"

"Yeah so lets get to work" she was almost disappointed when he said they could have it done tonight. She haden't really relized it nut working with him gave her an excuse to be with him and get to know him bettter.

Four and half hours later she was home laying on her bed thinking about her evening with Jason. Once they got started on thier project it didn't take them long to get finished. Jason was right they had the project finished within three hours. She styaed for alittle while and they just talked some about random things, school, what they liked things like that. Then he drove her home on his motorcycle. She didn't want to admit it to him but she actually liked it, she felt safe being with him. Het thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door close. Great her mom was home, she could tell that she had been home while she was at Jason's but had left again.

"Where were you at" she asked while she barged into her room

" At a friends place "

"Well you could have at least called"

"I figured you either would still be at work or home asleep, so why bother" she said hoping her mom would just leave her alone

"There is no need for attitude from you I just asked you a question"

" Alright, well I gave you an answer now can you please leave me alone"

Her mom didn't bother saying anything else she just walked away.

The rest of the night Sam spent alone in her room except for when she took her shower. She spent the evening doing her homework and thinking about Jason. She know went to bed just so the morning would come and she could see Jason again. She may have only known him for two days but she felt like she could trust hom more then most people in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Over the next three weeks Jason and Sam became really good friends. Everyone thought it was something more then friendship, they were becoming tired of having to tell them they were just firends. They each wished that they were more then friends, but weren't sure about the others feelings.

Sam had never trusted anyone more then she trusted Jason. Whenever things got bad he was always there for her. She had yet to tell him about her father and had only told him bits and pieces about things with her mother. She had been getting in more fights with her mom because of all the time she was spending with Jason. Only occasionally would she actually tell her the truth about where she had been, she'd usually make up some kind of an excuse. She knew that if her mom had found out about all the time she was spening with Jason she wouldnt be able to leave the house for however long her mom thought it would take to get over him. Her mom didn't trust her much and would immediatly jump to the conclusion that she was sleeping with him.

Jason wanted to be with from the moment he first layed eyes on her. He thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He was unsure of how Sam felt towards him. He knew she considered him a really good friend and he was greatful for that but he couldn't help but want more.

As Sam walked in she was expecting her mom to be sitting on the couch waiting for her. It was eleven o'clock and this was the third time this week she had stayed out this late. If she wasn't going to be home by tenon school nights she was to call home and of course all three nights she forgot.

"Where have you been" her mom asked her before she got the door closed.

"I was out with some friends" she said hoping she would fall for it

"Oh really, that's why some guy just dropped you off" she said getting angry

"Alright I was out a friend, who just happens to be a guy, whats the big deal"

"The big deal is for the past month you've been coming home late. When you do get home you go into you'r room, and all the time your not home your out with some guy doing god only knows what"

"Well there you go again mom jumping to conclusions, He happens to be a really good friend of mine. Not a sleeping buddy, and I'd much rather spend my time with someone who cares about me and who's actually around when I need them, unlike you" Sam yelled at her. Her mom was really getting her anry now.

"How would you even know if I was home you spend all your time with him. I could have been home for bhours for all you know."

"Well for the past four years I've spent all my time alone you were never in the picture. From the time dad left you became a totally different person, and the person you turned into deffinitly isn't any kind of a mother,"

"I work to provide for you so don't you get smart with me"

"I don't care what you say you don't need to work 17 hour days in order to have enought money to get us food and pay the bills."

"Well if you don't like the way things are here why don't you just go live with your father"

"Is that the only thing you can say, every god damn time we get into a fight you always throw him up in my face, you know how much I hate that bastard but yet again everytime we fight you have to bring him up, It's like you'r purposly tring to make me even madder at you."

" I do not do that purposly, I was simpley saying you can go live with him if you don't like it here"

Sam couldn't take much more of this she felt like she was going to snap, she had to get away from her mother.

"Yeah whatever mom, I've had enough of this" she said heading towards her room

"There ya go again, going to your room, its either out or into your room"

"Your not one to talk, all you do is work and sleep, at least when I want to sleep I can make it into my own bedroom."

"What the hell are you talking about"

"You know what I'm talking about, Its only been for the past few months that you've even bothered to come home. For three years I would go weeks at a time without seeing you, that dosen;t sound like a mother to me that sounds like some kind of whore." All this fighting and thinking of her life the past few years was just to much for her she broke down and started to cry.

"Thats it you selfish bitch, I want to out of my house right now" Sam had struck a nerve her mom was furious now. This time she really meant it.

"No problem, I'll be back for my stuff tomorrow" she said as she headed out the door.

She had absolutly no clue where she was going to go. It was midnight and her grandmother and aunt would be asleep and she didn't want to disturb them, maybe she could just walk around for a little while.

Sam spent the next hour and a half walking and crying. Once she fel like she could stop crying she would think about something her mom said to her or something her dad did and she would burst into tears again. She sat at the park for awhile when she relized she needed to saty walking it kept her mind of her problems somewhat. she haden't even relized where she was walking to until se stopped infront of the Quartermaine mansion.

Jason had just fallen asleep when he was woken up by the sound of someone at his door. He loooked overat his clock and saw that it was 1:45.

"Who the hell could that be" he mumbles as he made his way towards the door.

He opened the door and saw Sam standing there. She looked so sad and fragile. Her cheeks were tear stainded, he could tell that she had been crying for hours.

When Sam looked up and saw him looking at her she fell apart again, he reached out and pulled her into the house. He walked over towards the couch with her and held her in his arms. While he held her she felt safe, like being in his arms could make all her problems dissapear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam woke up the next morning still in Jason's arms. She must have fallen asleep, and aparently Jason did too. Last night when she just showed up at his door, he didn't ask any questions he just held her and let her cry. Sam looked at her watch and saw that it was eight o'clock. She knew she should go to school but she just didn't feel up to it. She didn't move, she just wanted to stay there in Jason's arms as long as she could.

An hour later Sam was looking around and noticed Jason wasn't there anymore. She must have fallen back asleep. She figured Jason must have decided to go to school. She sat up and then she heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

She walked over to the kitchen and saw Jason standing at the stove. She was only there for a few seconds when she saw him turn around.

"Hey, I see your awake" he said

"Yeah, I figured you would have went to school." she said heading over towards the table to sit doen.

"No, I only got up alittle while ago, and I wasn't going to leave you here alone."

"Hope your hungry" he said as he walked over to where she was sitting and passed her a plate.

"Well I don't usually eat breakfast but since you went through all the trouble to make it, I guess i can eat some of it." she said while looking at the food.

"So are you going to talk about last night or just pretend nothing happened. " he asked, hoping she would feel comfortable enough to talk about it with him.

"I was kinf of hoping you'd forget about that, but since I did show up here late last night I guess I kind of owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me an explanation for anything, If you don't feel comfortable talking about it thats fine."

"No I do feel comfortable talking about it, especially with you." she told him, really meaning it.

"Me and my mom don't have a very good relationship. Ever since my dad left about four years ago she's changed and we don't get aolng. I pretty much live on my own and have since dad left. When she is home we usually always get in fights. Well last night was no different. she was mad because I didn't tell her where I was. Then I told her I was with friends but she saw you drop me off. She also dosen't trust me so i didn't tell her about you because I knew she would automaticlly assume that we were sleeping together, and sure enough she thought that. We got in another fight about that and alot of other things and she kicked me out. It wasn't the first time she usually tells me to get out, I go into my room and thats that, but last night I just couldn't stay there anymore, I've put up with to much from her these past four years. So basiclly thats how I ended up here. I was just walking and before I even knew where I was going I was outside your door." she let out a long sigh. It felt good to let it out, even if it was oly some of it, it felt like some weight was lifted of her sholders.

"I'm sorry I didn't think your life would be like that. You seemed so happy, like everything in your life was perfect, but I know now that its not." she said while reaching over the table to take her hand.

"thanks, I thought I was use to it by now. I thought I could live with it but I guess I can't. I should probably call my grandmother and see if I can stay with her."

"Um, you could stay here if you want."

"Jason I couldn't ask that of you" she said happy he asked but not wanted to burden him.

"You didn't ask, I asked you. I would love it if you'd stay here." he told her.

"Well, If your sure you woudn't mind me staying here, I'd love to. But remember you can kick me out anytime you want." she said while walking towards the sink to put away her plate. "Oh and by the way the food was delicious"

"Thanks, and don't worry I can gaurentee you that I wont kick you out."

"Thanks. Um would you mind coming with me later to get some of my things"

"Sure, when do you want to go?"

"Well I have to have a shower fisrt, so probably after that"

"sure" he said smiling at her.

She walked to the shower. she had a feeling that eerything would turn out fine after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Will your mom be home when you get there" Jason asked as they were almost to Sam's

"No, she should be at work"

Five minutes later they were walking up the stairs and Sam was unlocking the door. She went inside and looked around, her mom wasn't there. Which was all the better, she really didn't need another fight today. Especially with Jason here.

"You can sit down, I'm just going to get some clothes and things I really need. I can come back again some other time to get anything else I'll need, I won't be long." she said heading down the hall towards her bedroom.

Sam went into her closet and got out her duffel bag. She was just going to take her essentials. She took 5 outfits, her make up, a couple books, her journal, a few cd's and a few random things she saw while gathering her stuff.

Ten minutes later she walked into the living room and saw Jason looking at some pictures.

"Hey, I'm done. Where did you get those" she asked when she saw it was an old family album.

"Oh I'm sorry, it was sitting on the table, I couldn't help myself I wanted to see some pictures of a younger you" he said with a smile on his face.

"It's not a problem I was just wondering why it was out, It's usually kept in a cabinet. I guess mom was looking at it last night." she said kind of absent mindedly

"Are you sure you don't want to wait around and see if maybe you guys can work this out." Jason asked while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I've had enough of her. It'll be the same thing. she'll either apologize or pretend like nothing happens, then within a week we'll be fighting like this again. I just need to get away from her for awhile."

"Alright, are you ready to go then" He asked while he put the album back on the table and stood up.

"Yeah I'm all set, but I might have to come back in a few days. I know I'll end up forgetting something."She said while she walked towards the door.

"Thats fine"

An hour later Sam was putting her things away. She was going to stay in the extra bedroom. It wasn't anything fancy but it was more then what she needed. Just knowing that she was going to be there with Jason made everything feel right. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Jason softly knock at the door before he came in.

"Hey, did you get everything put away. " he asked

"Yeah I'm just finishing up now."

"Thats good. You know eventually Your going to have to meet my family, and as much as I'd like to spare you from them Its inevitable. They'll see you coming and going from here and it would just be alot easier if we went and told them. "

"Yeah, your right. It would be easier if we went and told them ourselves. They wont get mad at me staying here will they?" she asked suddenly wondering if maybe staying there wasn't the best idea

"No they won't. I'm sure they'll all love you. Well I wouldn't count on Tracy. If I were you I wouldn't pay much attention to anything she says, she really liked to pass judgement to other people."

"Ok, I'm just going to get changed and then we can go tell them"

"Ok sounds great." with that said he left her room and went to the living room so she could change.

Twenty minutes later they were at the Quartermaine mansion. Jason had told the maid Alice to go and get his parents. Within a few minutes Alan, Monica and Emily were walking into the living room where Jason and Sam were waiting.

"Mom, dad , Emily this is Sam.She's a uh good friend of mine. Sam this is my mom, dad and sister Emily ."

"Hi, It's nice to meet all of you" Sam said trying to hide her nervousness

"Hi, nice to meet you to" They all said pretty much in unison.

"Sam's going to be staying with me for awhile" he said wanting to get this over with

"What? Don't you think that is too soon, I mean you just introduced us" Monica said not approving of this

"It's not what you guys think. Were just friends, she's staying with me because her and her mother don't get along and she doesn't want to live with her anymore. I told her she could stay with me."

"What about your father?" Alan asked

"I haven't talked to him in over four years. I don't get along with either one of my parents, Its kind of complicated actually."

"Well Its fine with me, I'm glad you offered her a place to stay. I hope to see more of you around here Sam" Monica said. She still wasn't sure about this while situation but she could tell things at home weren't good for Sam and was glad Jason was going to help her.

"Yes, I hope we will see more of you around to Sam" Alan said

"I think its a great idea, I agree with mom and dad I can't wait to get to know you better." Emily said

"Well, we better get going, we just wanted to stop by and let you guys know."Jason said as he started towards the door.

"Bye" Sam said as she followed Jason.

"Well that wasn't to bad" Sam said as they were on their way back to Jason's

"Your just lucky the whole family wasn't home. It wouldn't have been nearly as easy. It'll be bad enough whenever Tracy finds out."Jason said as he opened the door.

It had been two weeks since Sam moved in with Jason. Things had been going great. Sam had only once gone back home to get some more things. she hadn't yet talked to her mom. She made sure there was no way of her finding out where she was. When she was ready she would talk to her. Jason had been right, when Tracy found out about Sam living there she was less then thrilled. She thought Jason had gotten Sam pregnant and even though they told her over and over that Sam wasn't pregnant she still kind of believed it. Everyone else had accepted it.

Sam had also grown closer to Emily. She was only in grade 9 but she was only a year younger then Sam, he birthday was in the beginning of February so she had started school late. She found she had alot in common with her. Sam hadn't spent much time with the rest of the Family. She occasionally saw Alan Monica and Edward. She had only seen Tracy once since she accused Jason of getting her pregnant, and she'd only saw Dillon once when Emily was babysitting him. He was only 5, and he was a cuttie.

She'd been pretty busy with her school work and also trying to spend as much time with her friends and other family a she could. She'd only been able to see her grandmother and aunt twice but called them more frequently. She'd grown really close with Jason. She often found herself thinking about him when she should be doing other things. Her feelings for him were growing much deeper then friendship.

Over the past two weeks Jason had never been happier. He loved having Sam around, he made this place feel like a home. From the night when Sam had come to his door his feeling for her began to change from friendship to wanting more. Sam had never really seemed to show any interest in anything more so he just kept his feelings to himself.

"I'm going to head into bed, Good night" Sam said as she put aways her Math homework.

"Good night Sam" he said noticing how beautiful she looked in her tank top and pajama bottoms. He'd been noticing alot of things like that about her lately.

An hour later as he as walking by Sam room he noticed that she was still awake. She always slept with the door opened a little. She had told him she didn't like to feel as though she was trapped in the room.

Sam hadn't been able to fall asleep, she had been thinking about Jason and her feelings towards him. They were becoming stronger and stronger everyday, she didn't know what to do with them. She had noticed a shadow on her wall, she turned over and looked at Jason who was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Do you mind if I come in, theres something I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah sure, I'm not tired, and there something I'd like to talk to you about to. " she said sitting up. It was about time she did something with these feelings of hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jason walked in and sat down next to her. She looked as though what she had to say was pretty serious too, but he wanted to go first, he had waited long enough and he needed to get this out.

"Sam before you say anything there is something I need to tell you, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now but I wasn't sure on how you would react. To be honest I'm still not but I can't keep it in any longer" he said looking at her to see her reaction.

" Okay, it sounds important" she said not really sure where he was going with this. Maybe he wasn't sure about the living arangments anymore.

"We were friends before you moved in here, but ever since you moved in my feeling for you started changing. I didn't really pay any attention to them at first. Then they became stronger and I couldn't ignore them any longer. This past week or so I've had to tell myself over and over that we were just friends and thats how you wanted it to stay. I didn't even trust myself some days, I just wanted to kiss you and have you in my arms." He looked towards her and couldn't really read anything from her expression. "Anyway I just though you should know how I feel, even though I know you don't share the same feelings as me. "

"I-I don't know what to say. I had this whole speech I wanted to say to you for the past couple of days, and suprisingly it was alot like what you just said." she saw Jason look at her with a shocked and surprised look on his face. "This past week I've been trying to deny my feelings for you, mainly because I didn't think you would feel anything more then friendship for me, but I relized I just couldn't deny them any linger, and I decided to tell you whether or not you felt the same way for me. Lucky enough you had feelings for me too."

"Wow, I definitely wasn't expecting you to say that, but I'm very glad that you did." he looked towards her and leaned in and took her lips in a passionate kiss.

The next morning Sam woke up in Jason's arms and immediately remembered last night. She was so happy to finally let her feelings out, she was going crazy trying to keep them bottled up inside. Last night before she fell asleep she asked Jason if he would hold her for alittle while, just until she was asleep, he agreed and by the looks of it he had fallen asleep too. She loved waking up in his arms. She looked over at the clock and saw that it would be going off in a couple minutes; she reached over and shut the alarm off. She slowly got out of bed and made sure she didn't wake Jason. She went out to make some coffee.

Ten minutes later Sam heard Jason coming into the kitchen. She didn't both to turn around but then she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Good morning" he whispered in her ear.

"Good morning to you too" she said while getting out of his embrace and going to the fridge for some milk.

She took her cup and went and sat down at the table.

"What none for me" Jason said still standing where she left him.

"Do I look like a maid to you, your standing next to it, I think you can mange you; you have done it before." she said with a smirk.

"Are you taking your bike to school today?" over the past few weeks Sam had grown to love his bike almost as much as he did.

"Actually I wasn't really planning on going today" he said joining her with his coffee.

"What are you serious, It's the day before exams Jason we don't even have all of out information for the English exam which incase you forgot is tomorrow morning. "

Okay thats true, but English isn't until second period and I have power mechanics first and since I'm already done with everything in there I don't have to go until English."

"Alright then, I've got to go get ready."

"Would you like a ride to school" he asked her knowing thats what she really wanted the whole time.

"Well if you wouldn't mind" she flashed him a smile and headed towards the bathroom

A week later exams were over and Sam and Jason had four days off school. Since Sam had moved in with Jason she rarely had any contact with his family other then Emily, but his family decided it would be nice if they came over for dinner.

"You know you can just stay here, I can tell them you weren't feeling good." he said as they were getting ready to leave for dinner.

"No-no I'm going to go. I'm sure it won't be that bad, and maybe Tracy will actually belive that I'm not pregnant. Come on lets get going."

They made it to the main house just in time for dinner, Alice lead them into the dining room.

"Well if it isn't the family rebel and his little girlfriend." Tracy said as she poured herself a drink

"Hello to you to Tracy" Jason said as he went over and sat down, Sam following behind him.

Jason and Sam said their Hellos to the rest of the family and they were all silent through out most of the dinner.

"So Sam how do you like living with Jason?"Monica asked

"I really like it, he tries to make it as enjoyable for me as possible." she told her

"Oh I'm sure he does" Tracy said with smile on her face

Jason gave her a dirty look and everyone else just ignored her.

"Thats wonderful" Monica said

They ate dessert and then Jason and Sam almost immediately left.

"Thank you so much for the lovely dinner" Sam said on her way out

"Oh your very welcome, It was nice to have you two over."

They said their good byes and then headed back home.

"Well wasn't that a blast" Sam said

"Now you see why I chose not to live there when I came back" he said as he opened the door

"Oh I definitely understand why, I wouldn't be able to be in the same room as Tracy any longer then a couple of hours.

Sam walked past her phone and saw the light flashing. She had one knew message.

_Sam, this is mom. I don't expect you to call me back but I thought I would let you know the latest news. I've decided that since you won't come back here and live with me that you will be going to live with your Aunt Grace. The legal work is being done and within the next week you will be leaving to live with her._

"Oh my god" Sam said as she sub consciencly sat down on the couch.

"Whats wrong" Jason asked as he rush over beside her.

" That was my mom. She's being the usually bitch that she is. Since I won't agree to come back and live with her she is sending me to live with my aunt Grace, who lives in England."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had been three days since Sam got that message from her mother. She had went home to try and talk her mother out of it, or at least to let her live with one her relatives who lived in P.C, but he mom wouldn't even listen to her. She had made up her mind and Sam was going to live with her aunt Grace. Sam was originally suppose to leave in two days but something came up in England and it had to be postponed. Sam still had another two weeks left in Port Charles but then there was no way out of it she would have to leave her life and move to England.

Sam was trying her best to go on as if her whole life wouldn't be changing in only two weeks. At the most random times it would hit her and she would start to cry. She had finally gotten away from her mom and found happiness and now her mom had to go an completely ruin her life.

Jason walked into the living room and saw Sam staring blankly at the wall, he knew what she was thinking about.

"It's going to be okay Sam" he said wrapping his arms around her

"How is it going to be okay Jason. I'm finally happy here with you and then all of a sudden I have to move away to England with someone who I've only met about 6 times my whole life. My mom see's that I'm happy and she is in no way apart of it and that makes her mad and this of all things is what she decided to do to get back at me." Sam leaned into Jason and started to cry. " I don't want to leave you"

"Trust me I don't want to lose you either. You are the only person who truly makes me happy. Lets just try not to think about this right now, lets spend these next two weeks together being happy"

"Yeah, I want to spend all the time with you that I can." she said hoping there was some way she could avoid leaving him.

Jason and Sam spent all the time they could together for the next two weeks. Sam didn't have to go back to school and most days Jason just stayed at home with her.

"Are you ready Sam?" Jason yelled towards her bedroom. It was the night before Sam left and he had made plans to take her out to dinner at the Port Charles Regency.

"Yeah I'm coming" Sam said as she finished putting on her earring while coming into the living room

"Wow you look amazing" he told her. She was wearing a sexy black dress and he hair was up with a few strands hanging down around her face.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" she said noticing this was the first time she really saw him dressed. She liked it.

"Thanks, now lets get going before were late for our reservations."

Today was the day Sam left her life behind. Her flight left at 2 PM. Her and Jason would soon have to leave in order to make it there on time.

Sam had just gotten back from saying good bye to Jasons family. She hadn't gotten all that close to them but she would miss them all, especially Emily. She would even miss Tracy.

"Are these all your things" Jason asked as she took when looked like her last bag out of her room.

"Yeah I think I have everything."

"Alright then lets start taking your bags out to the car." this was killing Jason but he knew how much more it was hurting Sam, he needed to be there for her.

"Jason I don't want to go" she said through her tears " I don't want to leave you"

"I know, but everything will work out. It won't be long and you'll be able to come back home, and while were apart we'll still be able to talk to each other." he said trying to ease her fears.

"I know, but its going to be so hard to be without you for over a year. I promise I will never forget you, not even for a single second. I Love you Jason" she said before she buried her face into his chest.

" I'll never forget about you either. I love you too Sam, I always will. Now you have to go before you miss you flight."

Sam looked up and Jason met her lips in a passionate kiss. Then Sam turned the other way and walked down the hall towards the plane.

Jason watched her walk away, he felt like his heart was walking away to, he hadn't even relized it but a tear was rolling down his cheek. He turned away and headed back home.

Sam was on the plane waiting for it to leave, it seemed like it was taking forever like time was stuck. If she had to leave she just wanted to leave now and get it over with. she would never ever forgive her mother for doing this to her. As the plane took off she held onto the locket Jason had given her last night and started to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam was sitting on the plane holding onto the locket that Jason had given her, heading back to the place which she had left almost ten years ago. She and Jason had kept in contact for over a year, and then it just slowly stopped. Sam had never stopped loving Jason although she knew he had.She had a few boyfriends but none of them could ever replace what she had with Jason. Her mom made sure that Sam knew everything that was going on in Port Charles. If she wouldn't take the call her mom would tell her aunt and in some way her aunt always managed to fit it into conversation. She knew that Jason had gotten involved with Sonny Corinthos and that just over a year ago he had married Sonny's sister Courtney Matthews.

A couple years ago Sam didn't think that she would ever go back to P.C but for the past few months it had been in the back of her head to go back. At first it started out that she would just go back for a little vacation and catch up with some of her few friends who had actually stayed in Port Charles. Then the more and more she though about it she really did miss it, and she was getting tired of her same old life in England. Her aunt Grace had died almost two years ago and she had never made a whole lot of friends, other then her job she had no reason to stay, thats when she made plans to move back.

Jason started seeing Courtney about two years ago. They got married shortly before their first anniversary. For the past six months things between hadn't been good. Jason was surprised things had lasted as long as they had. Jason had started working for Sonny about 8 years ago, and Courtney had told Jason that his job didn't bother her and he believed her. Shortly after they got married Courtney started trying to change Jason. She hated what he did and she would try to make him feel bad about it so he would quite his job. All it did was drive him further away from her.

He had never been able to forget about Sam. Other then Courtney he had only been with one other person since Sam left. Her name was Elizabeth Webber. She had come to town not to long after Sam had left, she was a few months younger then him and had become good friends with Emily. Their relationship hadn't lasted, they relized they were better of as friends, which they still were.

Since no one knew that Sam was planning on coming back she didn't have a place to stay. She decided she would go and get a room above Kelly's. She looked into the doors of Kelly's, it looked like a pretty slow night tonight, hopefully there would be a room for rent.

"Excuse me, I was wondering is you had any rooms for rent" she asked the man behind the counter.

The man turned around and it turned out to be Mike, she couldn't believe he still worked here.

"Is that really you Sam, I never though I'd see you again" he said with a huge smile on his face. He had always liked Sam.

"Yeah it's me, I wasn't planning on ever coming back but I couldn't resist." she said glad to see a friendly face she knew from her past.

" Well I'm sure alot of people will be glad, and your in luck we have on available room" he leaned over and got the key for her

" That great, Thank you so much" she said as took the key.

She went straight upstairs to unpack a few things, she planned on staying here for awhile before she went apartment hunting.

Jason had just left the pent house , he had just finished having another fight with Courtney. They were becoming more and more frequent. Little arguments would turn into fights and some how she would always manage to fit his work into it. Tonight she had told him that she didn't think they would last much longer, and she was right. Ever since he left the pent house he had been thinking about a divorce. It would be the best for them both. It was late Febuary and it was still pretty cold out, he decided he would head to Kelly and get some coffee to warm him up.

Sam had finished unpacking about 10 minutes ago and was soon going to head to bed, she had a long flight and was really tired. Since she almost always had coffee before she went to bed she decided tonight should be no different, she headed downstairs to get herself a nice hot cup of coffee.

He had been sitting there starring of into space when he noticed a petite brunette at the counter, he hadn't notice her come in she must have been staying upstairs. Still to this day when he saw a petite brunette Sam immediately came into his mind. He had gotten his hopes up so many time the first few years after she left , he cursed himself every time. He still couldn't stop himself he still got his hopes up but he knew that after all this time she would never come back.

Sam thanked Mike for the cup of coffee and she turned around to see Jason looking right at her. She immediately froze, she couldn't believe it. She knew that she would eventually rum into but did it have to be tonight. She couldn't help but look right back, he looked almost the same as he remembered him. She finally relized that she hadn't moved in what seemed like an hour and Jason looked like he just saw a ghost. she slowly made her way over to the table where he was sitting.

"Hi" she said not really knowing what else to say.

"Um.. Hi" he said not believing she was actually standing right there in front of him.

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked her

"I would love to"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They both just sat there in an aquard silence, not knowing what exactly to say to each other.

"So... How have you been" Sam said finally breaking the silence.

" Things have been good I guess, how about you"

"Overall things have been pretty good." she told him

"When did you get back"

"Just about an hour ago, other then Mike your the first person I've seen" she said before taking a sip of her coffee, which she had completely forgotten about.

"So you haven't seen your mother yet" he asked wondering if things had ever gotten better between them.

"No and I don't plan to" she said

"I take it things haven't gotten any better between the two of you"

"No, I've never forgiven her for making me leave you" she said in a voice low enough for only them to hear.

Before Jason had a chance to say anything he said Courtney heading towards their table.

"Hey Jason" she said and she leaned into and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This was something that totally surprised Jason, only a couple hours ago she was the one who wasn't sure if they could be together anymore and now she was acting like nothing had happened.

"Are you going to introduce us" she asked eyeing Sam

"Oh right, Sam this is my wife Courtney. Courtney this is Sam."

"Well it's nice to meet you. So how do you too know each other" Her questions were starting to annoy Jason, he wished she had never of came to Kelly's.

"Were um.. Old friends" he answered hoping she wouldn't push it any further.

"Well it was really nice meeting you Courtney, I better get going, it was a long flight and I'm tired. See you later Jason" she took one more look at him before she headed for the stairs. She didn't want to leave Jason but there was no way she could stand him and Courtney together, even though she had no right to, she still felt jelous.

"So is that The Sam" Courtney asked Jason as soon as she left.

"What are you talking about Courtney" Jason asked, he didn't recall ever mentioning anything about Sam to her.

"Oh come on Jason you think I haven't heard about her. You know I've liked you since I first came to town 9 years ago. You never seemed to show any interest in my , so I asked around. People told me that not to long ago the person who you loved left and you never seemed to get over her. By the way you two were looking at each other it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she must of been her"

"Yes that was her" here was no use in trying to deny anything, it would only lead into another fight.

"What was she doing here I thought she lived in England" Courtney asked automatically feeling hatred towards her, she could see that Jason still felt something for her.

"I don't know, I guess she's decided to move back here" Jason told her, not really wanting to discuss Sam with his wife.

He could see that she wasn't finished with the subject, he needed to be the one to change it.

"So are you ready to go back home" he asked her hoping this would be enough to get her mind of Sam.

"Sure, lets go" she wanted to get him as far away from Sam as she could. She may not like what he did, but there was no way she was going to suggest a divorce now like she had been planing. She was not going to let Sam take him away from her that easily.

Although Sam had been tired before she went to get her coffee, he confrontation with Jason and then with Courtney woke her up. She couldn't stop thinking about Jason. She wished his wife hadn't of came in when she did, she would have liked to know what Jason was ready to say. She didn't know whether it was wishful thinking but from the looks on Jason's face when Courtney came over it didn't look as if Jason was very happy. Maybe he wasn't as happy married as her mother had told her, then again that shouldn't be a surprise.

When Jason and Courtney got back to the pent house, she hadn't brought up the subject of Sam again. Jason was glad, but that didn't stop him from thinking about her. When they went to bed he couldn't fall asleep his mind kept going back to Sam. After all these years just seeing her brought back some of his feeling for Sam which he though were gone. She had looked even more beautiful then he remembered her to be. Jason had always thought that he loved Courtney, it seemed like enough to marry her. Now he relized that he may of loved her at one time but it was nothing compared to his love for Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A week had passed and Jason and Sam had only run into each other once, and Courtney had been with him. Sam had been purposely trying to avoid him while Jason was trying his hardest to run into her, but Courtney wasn't exactly making it easy for him. For the past week she made sure she spent as much time with him as she possibly could, the only time she wasn't with him was when he had to work.

Sam immediately disliked Courtney. She hadn't liked her from the moment she heard of her and Jason being together, but she decided that when she met her she would give her a fair chance. Well she did that and still didn't like her at all. There was just something about her that Sam didn't like at all, but she had a feeling she would eventually find out.

For the past week Sam had spent a lot of time up in her room, although she really wanted to go to the pier and look at the water. The last time she went to the pier was when she had run into Jason and Courtney, she immediately felt like Courtney did not want her there at all and she hadn't felt like any kind of fight, especially with Jason's wife so she just left. She tried to make sure that when she left Kelly's she went places where she was sure she wouldn't run into either of them. Finally she got tired of looking at the four walls and decided to go for a walk down to the pier anyways, if she happened to run into them she would deal with it then.

Sam had been sitting there for almost a half an hour just thinking about different things, when she felt someone watching her. She looked up the stairs and saw Jason, and thank god he was alone.

"Hey" he said walking down the stairs

"Hey, how are you" she asked him

"I'm fine, you" he said taking a seat next to her

"I'm pretty good" she answered simply.

"How've things been since you got back"

"Pretty good. I got to see my Aunt, and a few friends that still lived here. It was nice to see them again."

"Thats good, Sam we haven't had a chance to really talk since you got back, do you think we could go somewhere a little more private and talk"

Courtney had been on her way back to the Pent house and decided to stop by the pier first. She heard voices and went a little closer and saw that it was Jason and Sam, she decided for this time she wouldn't interrupt them but she would definitely have to find a way to get Sam out of her way.

"Sure I would like that. We can go back to my room" Sam said

"Alright"

Ten minutes later Sam and Jason arrived back to her room.

"So, how long have you and Courtney been together " She had been wondering since she first heard about their marriage and decided now was as good a time as ever to ask.

"A little over two years now" he answered feeling uncomfortable talking about another woman with Sam but he knew she wanted to know.

"Oh, were you um involved with anyone else before her"

"Uh well I was involved with Elizabeth Webber for awhile but we decided we were better as friends, and there now was no one else besides her."

"Oh I met Elizabeth the other day at Kelly, she seems really nice" Sam said approving of her much more the Courtney

"Yeah she's great"

"What about you, are you involved with anyone or were you" Jason asked starting to get a bit curious.

"No I'm not, and I had a few boyfriends but nothing serious."

"Why not " he found it wierd that in 10 years she wouldn't have been in a serious relationship.

"Well I focused a lot of school so I didn't have a lot of extra time and my aunt was pretty strict." then she added quietly "and I always found myself comparing them to you"

Jason was kind of taken back by her answer, he wasn't expecting that.

"Why-why would you do" he asked although he thought he already knew the answer

"Because I still love you" she said quietly

Jason was kind of in shock. He had been expecting her to say because she loved him not still loved him. Hearing her say it made it all real and more of his feelings from his past come back to him.

"You still love me" he asked her knowing that was what she said but wanting her to confirm it.

"Yes I still love you, I never stopped." she said more confidently this time.

"Wow Sam"

"Look Jason before you go on to say how your in love with Courtney, I already know that I don't need you to tell me again. I just though that you should know how I feel."

"no Sam that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say" once again Jason got cut of but this time it was because his phone started to ring. He looked to see who it was and saw that it was Sonny so he needed to answer it.

"Morgan" he answered

"Jason, I need you to come down to the warehouse and take care of a few things now." Sonny said

"Alright, I'm on my way" Jason said then hung up

"Sam I'm really sorry but that was Sonny, I have to go But I want us to finish this conversation."

"Alright, We'll finish it when ever you get some time. Bye Jason"

"Bye Sam" Jason said before he walked out of her room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The whole way to the warehouse Jason was either thinking about Sam and how he wished he could have told her how he felt for her or he was cursing Sonny for calling when he did. He hoped whatever Sonny needed done wouldn't tale much time, he wanted to get back to Sam tonight.

Since Jason had left to go to work Sam had gone downstairs and had two cups of coffee, had a shower and sat around thinking about him and yet it was still only six o'clock. She decided that a nice walk would do her good.

While walking around the town not really knowing where she was going just wanting to get her mind off of Jason she decided she needed some cheering up. She relized that she had yet to see Emily. Her mom had told her that Emily was going to be a doctor and spent alot of her time at GH and Sam thought she'd go there and see if she was there now.

Sam walked out of the elevator. It looked the same as she remembered it. she walked over towards the nurses station where she saw Liz

"Excuse me, I was wondering if Emily Quatermaine was around?"

"Yeah she is, I'll go get her for you." Liz said politely

"Thanks"

A few minutes later Sam saw Emily walking towards her, she changed but not enough so that Sam wouldn't be able to recognize her.

"Oh my god is that really you?" Emily asked not believing her eyes. she never expected to see Sam again.

"Who else would it be" Sam said amused by Emily's shock.

"I don't know but I certainly wasn't expecting you, now come here and give me a hug"

After their hug Emily relized she hadn't introduced Sam.

"Sam this is my friend Elizabeth Webber, Liz this is Sam McCall"

"Yeah we met at Kelly's the other day" Sam said

"It's nice to see you again Sam" Liz said "I'll let you to talk I have to get back to work"

"It was nice seeing you too Liz"

"Well we have alot to catch up on, I can leave now do you want to go to Kelly's and talk over some coffee?" Emily asked

"Sure, lets go, I could use some cheering up"

"So when did you get back in town" Emily asked after she finished placing her order.

"About a week ago, I would have went to see you sooner but I had to go visit family and things like that" Sam explained

"I understand, but what I don't understand is why after all these years you decided to come back. Don't get me wrong I couldn't be more happier that you back but I'm just curious." Emily asked

"Well to be honest I'm not really sure why. I've been wanting to come back for a visit for years now and lately I was thinking about it alot and then I relized how much I missed everyone and living here. I originally planned on coming back for a few weeks but then I decided why not move back, and well here I am." Sam explained

"Well it's great that your back. I've missed you so much. I know alot of other people have to. Even the family missed you once you were gone, and even though she won't admit it I'm pretty sure Tracy did too." Emily said trying to cheer her friend up.

"I missed them too, they were really good to me once they got use to me being there."

"So have you seen Jason yet?"Emily asked even though she was pretty sure that she had

"Yeah, I saw him my first night back and earlier this evening."

"Oh, that must have been weird seeing him your first night here"

"Yeah it was, It didn't really help that Courtney showed up too." Sam said and it was easy to tell she didn't like Courtney.

"Oh so you know about her"

"Yeah I knew about her before I moved back home, my mom filled me in. I didn't expect it to bother me so much. I mean I knew Jason was happily married here but it just really hurt to see him with her." Sam explained

"Yeah it would be since you still love him."

"Is it that obvious" Sam asked her

"Not really, but I know how much you guys loved each other and I didn't expect it to just disappear."

"Yeah well it did for Jason"

"I don't think so. If you ask me, I'd say Jason still had feelings for you. I saw him about a week ago and he looked happier then I had seen him since he and Courtney got married. I wondered what had made him so happy, but now I know the answer. I wouldn't give up on him just yet." Emily told Sam.

"I'm so sorry Sam but I really have to get going."Emily said as she looked down at her watch.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Thanks, you definitely cheered me up some.

"Bye Sam"

A few hours later Sam was laying down in her bed reading a book. She had tried everything she could think of to get her mind of Jason and her conversation with Emily. Was it possible that Jason really did still have feelings for her? Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at her door. She got up to answer it.

She opened the door and saw the man who she had spent all evening thinking about.

Before Sam knew what was happening Jason leaned in and kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam was taken back by the kiss and even thought she knew it was wrong she didn't stop him. She had waited ten years for this moment she wasn't about to stop it now. After a few minutes later Jason pulled away. Sam walked over and sat down on her bed. Jason closed the door and then followed her.

"Jason why did you do that?" Sam asked trying to hide the emotion in her voice

"I-I don't know. I couldn't help myself. I've wanted to do it ever since you came back." Jason explained

"But your married Jason"

" I know I am. Before you came back to town both Courtney and I had pretty much decided that we would end up getting a divorce. The night you came back, I went to Kellys to think because not even an hour before that we had gotten into yet another fight. Courtney said herself we shouldn't be together anymore. Then for some reason ever since she saw me with you that night she's been acting differently"

"Why would she act differently just because she saw us talking"

"I don't know. Maybe she saw that just from sitting talking with you I was more happy then I had been in a long time. When I met Courtney I thought that I had finally moved on and stopped loving you. I believed that until I saw you again. As soon as I saw you at Kelly's I knew that I still loved you and I never stopped."

"I love you to Jason, I love you so much." Sam said as tears started to slow down her cheeks.

Jason pulled Sam into another passionate kiss. Sam started to pull off Jason's jacket, while he took off her shirt. Within minutes they were both naked. Jason started his kissed on her neck and they went down her chest and stomach. On his way back up he took her breasts in his mouth. They had both been waiting for this moment for so long and they didn't want to wait any longer. Jason entered her, his thrusts starting of slowly then speeding up.

Jason and Sam spent most of the night making love to each other. They eventually fell asleep in each others arms, both happier then they had been in ten years.

Sam woke up the next morning in Jason's arms and the memories of last night came flooding back. She noticed that Jason was already dressed.

"Good morning" she said

"Good morning to you too" he said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head

"Do you have to go?" she asked him

"Yeah I do, I need to go back to the pent house and talk to Courtney" he said and she could tell that it wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"Okay."

"I'll see you as soon as I can, Bye"

"Bye Jason"

Sam had a shower and got dressed. She decided to go down and get some coffee. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs she saw Jason talking with Carly Corinthos.

Jason noticed Sam come down the stairs, he really needed to go so he didn't get a chance to talk to her.

"Carly, I really need to go. I'll see you later"

Carly turned and saw that Jason was staring at a brunette who was sitting at one of the tables, she looked familiar.

"Alright, I'll see you later" she said.

As soon as he left she walked over to the woman.

"Hi, I'm Carly "

"Uh Hi I'm Sam" she replied wondering why Carly would be talking to her.

"Sam as in Samantha McCall" Carly knew she had recognized her, she remember her from the pictures Jason had.

"Yeah, how do you know my name." Sam asked

"Well I'm a really good friend of Jason's and I saw your picture at his place and people told me about the two of you. Do you mind if I sit down, I'd really like to get to know you better" Carly asked seeming like she was actually interested.

"Um sure go ahead"

"Thanks, so when did you get back to town?" she asked wondering why Jason hadn't told her sooner that the love of his life had returned.

"I got back about a week ago"

"Oh I see, so whats going to happen with you and Jason?" Carly asked getting right to the point.

Jason walked into the pent house and saw Courtney sitting on the couch.

"where were you all night Jason. I know you weren't working I was talking to Sonny. Don't tell me you were with that slut." Courtney said getting mad.

"First of all don't call her that and yes I was with Sam last night. We need to talk Courtney. The night Sam came back you told me that we shouldn't be together, and I agreed with you then and I still do. For some reason after you saw me with her you started acting differently, why I don't know. If you think it would make a difference you were wrong. I still love Sam, I always have. I think now would be a good time for us to get the divorce we were talking about."

Courtney had been expecting him to deny being with her, she hadn't expected this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam was shocked by Carly's question, she hadn't been expecting something like that.

" I'll admit that I still love Jason, and I do think he still had feelings for me but I know that he's married" Sam answered.

" He and Courtney may be married but they don't love each other. I'm sure at some point they did but not anymore. The past few months haven't been good for them. It wouldn't surprise me at all if Jason did still love you."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked wondering is Jason had mentioned something to her.

" Well I only met Jason about a year and a half after you left town but even them you could see how much Jason missed and loved you. He never talked about it much but one day I walked in on him and I saw that he was looking at a picture, of course ot was a picture of you. I wanted to know more about the woman that he loved so much, when he was telling me about you he was so happy but then he remembered that you were gone and got quiet. I actually think that you guys should give it another try."

"Why are you being so nice?" Sam asked, It seemed strange that she would encourage her and Jason to get back together.

"Why wouldn't I be, I have no reason not to be. I'm not a bitch, well not all the time anyway." Carly answered after taking a drink of coffee.

" I know, but your Courtney's sister-in-law and she's married to your best friend, you guys have to be close. Why would you be encouraging some other woman to try and start a relationship with her husband?" Sam asked, still not understanding Carly.

"Yes I am close with Courtney and she is married to Jason, and I think I was more happy when they got married then they were but I also want them to be happy. Anyone can see that they arn't happy together and haven't been in a long time. I love Jason and I want him to be happy and I know that you make him happy." Carly explained

"Thank you Carly." Sam said, glad that she had this conversation with her.

"No problem, now I've got to go pick up me boys. I'll see you later"

"See ya." Sam said feeling much better.

"You can't be serious Jason" Courtney said still not completely over the shock of what Jason just said.

" I am Courtney. We've been discussing it for a few weeks now, and you and I both know we haven't been happy for awhile."

"We've had our problem Jason but we can try and work them out."

"No Courtney we can't. Before Sam came back you felt the same way. The longer we stay together the more unhappy we'll both be." Jason said hoping Courtney would eventually see it his way.

" This is all because of her isn't it. She came back here to ruin our marriage." Courtney said while feeling her anger towards Sam build up.

" You know as well as I do that she didn't come back here to ruin our marriage. I haven't been fair to you since we got married Courtney. I thought when I met you I'd finally be able to forget about Sam and stop loving her. For the longest time I actually believed I had. I thought I had finally stopped loving her but when I saw her again I relized that I had never stopped."

"You just think that Jason, she probably professed her love for you expecting you to do the same." Courtney said, running out of excuses to stop him from leaving her.

" Your right about one thing, she did tell me that she still loves me and I told her I still love her to. I know that I love her Courtney. Now we can do this nice and easy, we can call Justus and get him to draw us up divorce papers and get this over with or we can make it hard on ourselves and probably end up hating each other by the time it's over."

" All right, I'll give you what you want, but don't think that I'm going to stop loving you. I'll always love you Jason" Courtney said feeling defeated. She may have given in for now but she would come up with something to make Jason change his mind.

Jason ignored her last comment.

"Okay, I'll call Justus." Jason said then headed for the door. Before he opened it he turned around. "Oh and I think it would be best if you move out as soon as possible." with that Jason left and Courtney was all alone.

After Carly left Sam got a call from Emily. She wanted Sam to come over to the Quartermaines and have lunch with them. Em told her they were looking forward to seeing her again. Sam agreed but she felt nervous about it.

An hour later Sam was standing in front of the door. She let out a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few second Alice opened the door.

"Hello Ms.McCall. Come on in. " Alice said

"Thanks Alice"

"Emily is waiting for you in the living room."

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Sam said then headed for the living room.

"Sam you made it. I thought maybe you's decide not to come. Although I wouldn't really blame you" Emily said with a laugh.

" Even thought the thought crossed my mind I decided it would be best for me to come. After all your parents were good to me while I was staying with Jason."

"Well now that you've arrived, lets go to the dining room where everyone is waiting."

"All right lets get going." Sam said wanting this to be over

"Sam, it's so good to see you" Monica said as she made her way over to give Sam a hug.

"It's great to see you too."

"what no hug for me" Alan asked

Sam walked over and gave him hug. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She went over and took her seat.

" I heard about Lila, I'm so sorry. She was such a great person. I really missed her."

"Thank you, She liked you too, and she missed you when you left" Edward said.

"So what kind of trouble did you get yourself into?" Tracy asked

Maybe it would be as bad as she thought.

" Excuse me, Why would you think I was in some kind of trouble." Sam asked

"Well there has to be a reason for you coming back"

"No actually I just decided that I wanted to come back, is there something wrong with that?" Sam said back, not in the mood for listening to Tracy although she expected it.

Before Tracy got a chance to say anything more Alan started top talk.

"So where have you been staying since you got back?" Alan asked

"I've been staying at Kelly's"

"And do you plan on living there?"Tracy asked

"No I don't, I'm soon going to go look for a place."

"Well Jason's isn't available anymore." Tracy added

"I know that" Sam said wishing she had decided to stay home

They finished their dinner, and by the time Sam was ready to leave she was tired. she had spent most of the time defending herself to Tracy, she know remembered why she didn't like her.

" Well I should be going. Thanks so much for lunch, it was good to see you all again." Sam said while taking her jacket from Alice.

"It was good to see you to, I hope to see you again soon." Monica said

"Yes I'll try and come around more often."

Everyone said their good byes and Sam headed back to Kelly's.

When she got back up to her room she saw that she had a message. It was from Jason.

_Hey Sam, I was just calling you to let you know how things went with Courtney. I'll stop by later on and we can talk then. I love you, Bye. _

Sam relized that she had a huge smile on her face after hearing his message. He couldn't wait until later when she would get to see him again. After spending a few hours with the Quartermaines it drained all the energy from her, she needed to see a refreshing face.

Carly was coming off the elevator with Michael and Morgan when she saw Courtney.

"Hey Court." Carly said

"Hey, um Carly do you have some time. I need to talk to you.?" Courtney asked. She knew if anyone could help her get back Jason it would be Carly.

"Sure, Michael will you take Morgan in. Tell Leticia I'll be over soon okay."

"Alright mom" Michael said then went inside with his little brother.

Calry and Courtney went inside to talk.

"Whats up" Carly asked

"Jason wants a divorce. I think he's gone to talk to Justus about it now."

"Oh" was all Carly could say

"Yeah, Carly you've got to help me get him back. I know he's only dong this because of that trap Sam." Courtney almost begged

"Courtney I can't help you. Jason dosen;t love you anymore. He loves Sam and she loves him"

"You can't be serious, your taking her side on this" Courtney said as her anger came through her voice.

"I'm not taking anybodys side. You know as well as I do that you and Jason haven't been happy for months now. You guys getting a divorce would be best for the both of you. He can be happy with Sam and you'll be happy and you'll eventually find someone else who will make you happy." Carly explained.

"If you won't help me I'll find someone else who will" Courtney said before she stormed out of the pent house.

"This isn't going to be pretty" Carly said before she let herself out and headed back home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As soon as Jason left the penthouse he went straight to Justus' office. He wanted this to be over with as soon as possible. Justus seemes shocked when Jason asked him to draw up divorce papers. Appearently he didn't notice how unhappy Jaosn and Courtney had been. He told Jason that he would have the papers ready for him first thing in the morning. Shortly after he left Justus' office he had gotten a call from Sonny and had to go do some work. He was finally done and decided he needed something good, he headed towards Kelly's.

"Hey Mike, Is Sam here" he asked hoping she would be

"Yeah she's up in her room." he answered

"Ok thanks."

A minute later he was knocking at her door.

After her long dinner with the Quartermaine's Sam had went back to her room and took and nice hot shower. It was good to see the family again but she really could have did without having to put up with Tracy. She had just finished blow drying her hair when she heard a knock at the door. She didn't have to poen the door to know who it was.

" I'm coming" she said as she walked towards the door.

As soon as she opened the door she felt a smile creep across her face, she couldn't control her feelinf she was just so happy to see Jason again.

"Hi"

"Hey, Come on in"

"So how was dinner?" Jason asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed

"Wow news travells fast around here"

"Yeah, I was talking to Emily and she metioned it."

"Well other then Tracy I actually enjoyed myself." She said as she took a seat next to him.

"What was she saying this time?"

"Nothing much, just that she thinks I got myself into some kind of trouble while I was gone and thats why I came back, and when she asked me if I planned on living at Kellys and I said no she made sure to remind me that your place was out of the question. She's really a piece of work."

"Yeah she definitly is."

"So... How did things go with Courtney" she asked breaking the silence.

"About as good as to be expected. I told her that I love you, and that I think we should get a divorce." Jason stated

"Jason, I don't want to be the reason for your marriage ending."

"Trust me Sam you are not the reason. Our marriage ended shortly after it began. I don't even know why we stayed together this long but for some reason we did. You just gave me a reason to do what I should have done a long time ago. "

"So, she just agreed to it?" Sam asked wondering how this seemed to be working so easily.

"Not exactly, we argued about it but she eventually agreed to it, although I don't think she's just going to leave me alone. I told her to move out of the pent house as soon as possible, weather she will or not I don't know."

"Jason do you have anything you have to do today?" she asked

"No I don't, why?"

"Well I was just wondering if you could stay for a while, and we coudl you know catch up some more."

"I'd love to"

Carly was sitting on the couch in a daze when Sonny walked in, when he shut the door it grabbed Carly's attention.

"Hey what are you thinking about" he asked as he made his way over to his wife.

"Oh nothing really. Have you talked to Jason or Courtney?" she asked wondering if he knew about the divorce.

"No, why?"

"Well their getting a divorce." she told him

"I can't say it's a surprise really. I'm surprised they stayed together for this long."

"Yeah I know, but I don't think Courtney's takign it all that good. I think she refuses to believe that Jason is serious."

"They didn't both agree to it?"

"No, It was Jason who asked her for one, well probably told her since she didn't seem to want it anymore. "

"Ok, I still don't see the problem with it, why do you seem worried about it?"

"Well you know Sam's back, and I know that they still love each other and I think Courtney knows it too. I just hope she won't do anything to hurt Sam."

"You can;t be serious Carly she would never hurt anyone."

"You didn't see her earlier Sonny, I wouldn't habe thought so either but the look in her eyes, I wouldn't be surprised if she tried. I just hope no one gets hurt." Carly praying Courtney wouldn't try anything.

"So your willing to do anything to help me?" Courtney asked

"I am, I'll do anything to make her life a living hell." her newest partner in crime said.

"Good, I'll call you tomorrow night with more details." she said then wlaked away. She would make sure she made Sam pay for taking Jason away from her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"So you did it, you became a teacher?" Jason asked her. They had spent the past four hours talking and filling each other in on what was happening while they were apart. They had went down stairs to get something to eat and then went back up stairs, they didn't even notice how much time had passed.

"Yeah, I did."

'I'm glad, I know how much you've always wanted it." Jason said, remembering the night when she had told him that she had always wanted to be a teacher, she told him that her first grade teacher inspired her, and she knew she wanted to do the same thing. "What grade do you teach?"

"Second grade. I never relized how much I could love it. I mean I alwyas knew it was what I wanted to do, but every year I fell in love with each one of my students."

"And I'm sure they all loved you too."

"I hope so."

"Do you plan on teaching here?" he asked

"Not immediately, but I do hope to in the near future." Sam looked at her watch and relized how late it was. "Wow we've been talking for four hours, it didn't seem that long"

"I always could spend hours talking with you. Well it is getting late, I guess I should be going." Jason said as he went over to the chair where his leather jacket was sitting.

"Jason?"

"Yes Sam"

"Would you stay with me tonight, I always sleep better when I'm in your arms"

"I'd love to."

The next morning Sam woke up and reached over next to her but the bed was empty. She looked at the clock and relized it was almost 10. She noticed there was a note left one the night stand.

_Sam, I'm sorry as much as I wanted to stay and hold you in my arms I had to leave. I have to go to Justus' office and get the divorce papers, then I have to go see Courtney. I'll talk to you as soon as I can. Love Jason. _

Sam cringed as she read the name Courtney, she didn't know why she hated her so much. Sam usually didn't pass judgement on people before she knew them but it was different with Courtney. There was something off about her.

It was good that Jason was gone, she had a few things she had to get done today. First thing on her list getting a temporary job.

Jason had been at Justus' office first thing, he didn't want to wait any longer. Justus had the papers ready now the only problem was making sure that Courtney was till going to sign them.

He opened up the door to the Penthouse and saw a few suitcases laying around. 'This is a good sign' Jaosn thought to himself as he closed the door.

Courtney had been upstairs getting the last of her things when she heard the door shut, she knew it was Jason with the divorce papers. She was going to go along with this, she knew it wouldn't be to long before he wanted her back. The biggest problem for her was going to be having to unpack everything.

"I see you could tear yourself away from her long enough to bring the papers by" Courtney said as she walked down the stairs.

"Don't make this any harder then it has to be Courtney, just sign them and get this over with." Jason said extending the papers to her.

"It's nice to see how much this marriage meant to you." Courtney said as she took the papers from his hand

Jason couldn't be bothered with her anymore, he just stood there in silence as she kept talking.

"Seriously Jason was I just something to occupy your time, while you waited for your little girlfriend to come back?" Courtney asked

"You know thats not true, I don't know why you keep arguing about this. Not to long ago you were just as miserable as I was, I don't know why all of a sudden you don's this."

"I never wanted us to get a divorce Jason, I love you too much. I know is shorty hadn't of come back to town we would still be together."

"Maybe we would be Courtney, but that wouldn't have made me happy."

"Thats what you want to think Jason but I know it's not true, we could have made this work."

"No we couldn't have Courtney, now sign the papers and get out." Jason said getting annoyed with her.

"Fine."

Courtney signed the papers and got her suitcases. She headed for the door but turned back around.

"I'm not giving up Jason. We are not over." With the Courtney slammed the door and was gone.

An exausted Jason went over and sat down on the couch, glad to have her finally gone.

Sam had went over to Kelly's to grab a coffee and to grab a paper to look for some kind of job. She opened up to the classified section and saw ad for The Haunted Star, they needed a hostess. She had been to the club once with Jason he had introduced her to the owners Luke and Skye. She could see herself working there. 'What the hell' she said to herself as she walked out of Kelly's.

Courtney got herself a room at the Metro Court. She looked at the clock and relized it was time for her to make her phone call.

"Hey it's me. Were going to have to get this plan going faster then I thought."

"How soon?" the voice on the other end asked

"Tomorrow night, don't worry I'll make sure she gets there you just have to be waiting."

"Alright."

Courtney hung up the phone. She was going to make sure Sam had wished she'd never came back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Thirty minutes later Sam was walking into the Haunted Star. She had phoned Skye and asked her if it was okay to come over now and she told her she should be waiting. She looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Hello" Sam said wondering if she should come back later.

"Just a minute" she heard Skye yell out from the back room.

Sam walked over to the bar and took a seat. She looked around, the place was nice and classy. She certainly wouldn't mind if she had to work here for a few months until she could get herself a teaching job.

"I'm so sorry I was on the phone with Luke, he was suppose to be here to but he told me something came up and he would be late." Skye said as she approached the bar

"Oh thats no problem, thanks for agreeing to meet with me on such late notice."

"It wasn't a problem, its not like I really had anything to do any ways and we are in desperate need for a new hostess and so far all the people who have came in just didn't seem right."

"Well hate to break it to you but I wouldn't count on me changing that streak."

"What makes you say that, from what I've heard about you, you seem perfect." Skye said while pouring herself a drink "You want one?"

"No thanks, and what exactly have you heard about me?" Sam asked wondering how someone she only met once could know anything about her, let alone enough to want to hire her.

"Don't worry it was nothing bad. Just that your passionate about the things you want, your nice, but don't take shit from people."

"Well yeah I guess thats true enough."

"So you want the job?" Skye asked

"What, you seriously want to give me the job?"

"I sure do. I talked it over with Luke, and he said that all you had to do was agree and you were hired."

"I knew there was a reason I liked him."

"He has that effect on people. So?"

"Oh yeah I'll definitely take it."

"Great, You'll start the beginning of next week."

"Okay, great. I'll see you then. Bye"

"Bye"

Sam was heading back to Kelly's but she decided she would take a detour through the park. She could heard children playing and when she got closer she saw that Carly was there with Michael and Morgan.

"Hey Carly" she said when she was closer

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Carly asked

"I'm Great, I just got the job as the hostess at the Haunted Star."

"Thats great, you definitely won't get bored working with Luke and Skye."

"I've only met then a couple times but I have to agree with you. So how are you doing?"

"I'm good, just getting the boys out of the house. How are things going with you and Jason?"

"Things are going good."

"I'm glad, It's good to see Jason happy again"

"Well I'm glad that I can make him happy. Any ways I should be going, it was nice seeing you again."

"See ya"

A half hour later Sam made it back to Kelly's she was just getting ready to go upstairs and relax when she heard Mike calling her name.

"Here someone left this note for you. I was out back but when I came back it was here so I didn't see who left it."

"Okay, thanks Mike."

"No problem"

When Sam got into her room she sat down on the bed and opened the note.

Sam, meet me tonight at our usual spot in the park at 6 I'll be waiting for you. Love Jason.

She wasn't expecting to see Jason today but she was glad that she was. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 4, she headed into the bathroom to take a shower before she went to meet him.

While Sam was at Kelly's getting ready for her meeting with Jason, Courtney's accomplice was getting the last touches on their plan finished. All he had to do was wait for her call and make sure everything was set. Just then his phone began to ring.

"Hello"

"Okay everything is set. She will be there at six, make sure you are there before her."

"Alright"

It was only a matter of hours not before Courtney would be on her way to getting the love of her life back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

An hour and a half later Sam was closing the door to her room. She had tried to call Jason a couple different times before she left but his phone was shut of. Something felt off to her but she wasn't sure exactly what it was. On her way out she stopped to get a coffee,it usually calmed her nerves.

As she walked towards the park things began to feel strange to her. Something was really off but she didn't know what. she looked around and everything looked normal. When she made it to the bridge she set her coffee down. She looked around once more and saw that everything looked normal. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already five after six, if Jason wasn't here in five minutes she was going to leave.

She turned back around and rested her elbows on the railing. She was thinking about all that had happened over the past weeks when all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind.

Jason was just finishing up the paper work that he had spent the past few hours working on. He checked his phone and noticed that Sam had called. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only a quarter after six and decided that he would head over to Kelly's and see her.

When he got to Kelly's he went straight up to her room. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again then tried the door but it was locked. 'Where could she be' he thought to himself. He went back down stairs and stopped when he saw that Mike was still working.

"Hey Mike you don't happen to know where Sam is do you"

"Yeah, she got a coffee here almost an hour ago, she told me that she was going to me you."

"Meet me?" Jason asked wondering why Mike would say that when he hadn't been talking to Sam all day.

"Yeah, she was going to meet you at the park"

"Did she tell you why she would be meeting me there?" Jason asked trying to make sense of this.

"Well because of the note..." Mike stopped when he relized that Jason obviously didn't write the note.

"What note Mike?"

"The one that she thought you had sent her but obviously didn't"

"When did she get the note "

"I'm not sure, probably around four or four thirty."

Jason checked his phone, it made sense. Sams first call to him was at four fifteen. She was probably calling to ask about the note. Some thing was wrong. He needed to get to the park and fast.

When Sam woke up she was in the back of a van. The last thing she remembered was being grabbed from behind. She didn't get to see who had taken her. She looked around but she was in the complete dark, she couldn't even see who was driving the van. Now she knew that what she felt earlier was right. Someone had planned to take her, but who would do something like that?

Jason had ran out of Kelly's and rove way past the speed limit but he didn't care he needed to get to the park as soon as possible. When he finally made it he ran straight for the bridge he knew thats where she would be waiting.

When he got there he saw that Sam was no where to be seen but he noticed something on the railing. When he got closer her saw that it wasa cup of coffee from Kelly's. She had been here but he was to late, someone had already taken her. He couldn't figure out who would want to do something like this to Sam. He didn't know of anyone who didn't like Sam, everyone seemed to like her except one person. It had to be someone trying to get back at him by using her. He didn't want to think about the other alternative .

About 10 minutes later the van came to a stop. She heard a door close and then saw the side door open. She couldn't see who it was because they had a mask on. All she could tell was that it was a man. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the van. She noticed there was a house. She didn't remember seeing it before.

When she was taken inside the man threw her onto the couch and then took of his mask. Sam was in complete shock when she saw who was standing before her.

"Dad?"


End file.
